Tricks or Treats?
by Don Thousand
Summary: The Barian emporers go trick-or-treating. Rated T for weapons, a.k.a. Vector. Happy Halloween!


**Okay, I got the idea from a friend, thank you Brian. Brian is a close spelling to Barian. Anyway, please review and I would appreciate it if you review. And share HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

* * *

It was a normal day in the Barian world and a rather boring day for the Barian Lords. Durbe was reading, Mizael was meditating, and Vector was up to no good shenanigans, but where were Alit and Gilag? A moment later, a portal appeared and both Alit and Gilag appeared before the other Barians.

"This day isn't going to be another boring day for us! All of us are going trick or treating!" Alit exclaimed while Durbe and Mizael's eyes were wide open in confusion.

"What is this 'trick or treating' you speak of?" Durbe asked in curiosity.

"It's where humans go around in costumes asking for candy at every house!"

"There's no way I'm dressing up in a silly costume," Mizael stated in a threatening voice.

"It would be interesting to study this 'event' you call 'trick or treating'," Durbe accepted to go trick or treating, "Mizael, would you come along?"

"No," Mizael said harshly to Durbe.

"C'mon Mizael! It'll be fun!" Alit said excitedly.

"Ugh, fine, but you owe me big time for this, Alit," Mizael demanded.

"Hey! Vector!" Gilag shouted. After a moment, Vector teleported to the other four Barian lords.

"What?" Vector meanly asked Gilag.

"We're going trick or treating. Wanna come?" Gilag kindly asked Vector.

"Eh, why not." Vector replied in a plain voice. '_I could get some tricks in. That's it! Prank the humans!'_ Vector thought to himself. Vector and the rest of the Barians created a portal to the human world and teleported to the top of a large building.

"Wait, where are we going to get the costumes?" Durbe asked.

"Hmm…we could go in our Barian forms," Alit suggested.

"No way! That could compromise our mission!" Mizael snapped at Alit's suggestion

"No one would know that we're Barians. No human, except Yuma and his friends know what our true forms look like," Alit replied.

"He's got a point, Mizael," Gilag backed up Alit's previous statement.

"It would be fun!" Vector said evilly while evilly grinning.

"Very well," Mizael finally agreed to go in their Barian forms.

With all five Barian's agreeing to go trick or treating in their Barian forms, they depart and start to walk around the neighborhood of Heartland city. (In their human forms) Vector was thinking how he was going to torment the little human children. The Barian emperors were approaching an ally where they could transform into their true forms. In order of transformation, Alit, Gilag, Durbe, Vector, and Mizael.

"This seems a little risky. What I mean is if Yuma sees us, there's going to be a duel." Mizael was a little bit nervous on the thought of walking the streets in their Barian forms.

"Loosen up, Mizael," Vector told Mizael, but he didn't take it too kindly. The Barains kept walking (walking? Can't they just float or fly?) until they got to a store of some sort.

"Why are we going here?" Alit asked

"We need bags for the candy," Vector replied with a smirk on his face. Only Vector walked into the store while the rest of the Barian lords waiting outside.

-Inside Store-

Vector saw so many wonderful items, but he didn't care about the candy. He only cared about the wonderful items to torment human children. He walked over to the chainsaws. "Wonderful! This will work well," Vector laughed like a sociopath. He picked up the chainsaw and he walked up the cash register and grabbed five bags.

"That'll be $127.99," the cashier said to Vector, "and I like your costume." Vector just laughed and pulled out his rank up magic card and the card glowed a bright light and the cashier's memory has been wiped. Vector laughed like a mad man and walked out of the store with the chainsaw.

When his fellow Barians saw Vector with a chainsaw, their eyes were wide open. "NO! VECTOR, RETURN THE CHAINSAW, NOW!" Durbe demanded.

"But it's fake, only plastic," Vector smirked, knowing the chainsaw was real. Vector handed the bags to his 'friends'.

"Well, let's go!" Alit shouted excitedly. The Barians started to walk down the street and heading toward some houses. Vector saw so many little children he can murder, I mean torture. They approach their first house. They walk up to it and press the doorbell.

"Well, what do we have here?" An old woman answered the door kindly (Vector is not with them), "Some people with amazing costumes!"

"Thank you," Durbe replied. The old woman put candy in all four bags that the Barians held.

"Have a nice Halloween," The old woman kindly said.

-Vector's POV-

I saw so many children I could scare with the chainsaw. I wanted to kill them all, I mean 'surprise'. But, I saw one child that I wanted to 'surprise'. This costume stood out the most. The kid's costume was a Gagaga Magician. I flew high above (yes, flew) from high above the child with the chainsaw. I turned on the chainsaw and I teleported down to the child. The child gasped in fear and ran away screaming like a little baby. "HA! Now that was hilarious!" I laughed.

-Regular POV-

The four Barians trick or treating were just about to c all it a quits, but that was before Vector teleported to them. Vector was laughing historically. "Vector, what did you do?" Mizael asked in a treating voice.

"Nothing…" Vector replied.

"Sureee," Gilag sarcastically said. All the Barians walked back to the ally where they transformed then they transformed back in to their human forms.

"Ya! Look how much candy we got!" Alit excitedly shouted. The Barians digged into the candy that they gathered. "We should go again next year," Alit suggested.

* * *

**Okay, how was it? And who's going trick or treating this year? I'm going in a rubber unicorn mask, like those rubber horse masks they have on amazon, and youtube. And this story was a pain, I didn't know how Vector would murder, I mean torture kids. Brian suggested cookies laced with drugs, but then he suggested a chainsaw, so CHAINSAWS!Remember, R&R!**


End file.
